Carly Kirk
Carly Kirk is a teenage girl who was previously under the control of Tommy Hunter. She is currently a Missing Person. Background Carly was born on December 3rd 1997. She had a troubled home life, and was placed into care by the state. She was then fostered by Bob Carson and Tessa Carson, but after a brief period returned to her old habits of drinking, drugs, partying and sex. Prior to the events of Series 2, she was groomed for the sex trade by DS Manish Prasad (known to her as "Matt") on behalf of Tommy Hunter. Series 2 The Ambush DI Lindsay Denton is assigned to the Missing Persons Unit where she begins to investigate the disappearance of Carly Kirk. Denton visits Carly's foster parents Bob and Tessa Carson to make enquires about her disappearance. They explain Carly has always been difficult and that she had drifted back into her old ways of drinking, smoking, partying and promiscuity. Carly Denton and DCI Kate Fleming (who is working under cover) pay a visit to the Queens Arms where a friend of Carly named Michelle works. During their questioning, Michelle reveals that Carly had an Asian boyfriend named Matt, who was nearly twice her age. The two then make their way to revisit the Carson's, Carly's foster parents, and Denton enters their address into the sat nav in her car. Later, she accosts media manager Jo Dwyer outside Pelbury House and asks her to publicise the disappearance of Carly Kirk, but is brushed off. Back at the station Denton meets with the Carsons, and sadly informs them that there will be no press conference regarding Carly's disappearance due to "insufficient interest". Although Bob Carson is understanding, Tessa Carson becomes angry at the fact, and blames Denton before storming out. Denton believes Carly's boyfriend might have worked as a mechanic so she begins calling local garages to try to try to track down his place of work. She calls A Ashlon & Sons Service Center and asks for a full list of employees. However, she later texts DCI Kate Fleming telling her she has a lead and asks her to meet her at A&B Carriage Repairs, which had previously been searched by Major Violent Crime. Behind Bars DS Steve Arnott and DC Kate Fleming re-visit A&B Carriage Repair when Arnott notices the floor is showing evidence of subsidence. Major Violent Crime recover an unidentified body at the garage shortly after. DCI Kate Fleming visits Denton in HMP Brentiss who has been arrested on suspicion of involvement in the September 5th ambush and refused bail. Fleming informs Denton that a body has been found at the A&B industrial estate and asks her why she went there. Denton maintains she was following a lead on the disappearance of Carly Kirk and had never been there before. Last Words DC Kate Fleming visits Bob and Tessa Carlson to ask them more questions about Carly Kirk. They tell her that a detective of Asian descent came to the house to collect Carly's possessions as evidence, which he placed in black bin liners. Fleming immediately becomes suspicious, as standard protocol is for detectives to be accompanied by a Forensic Investigator, and asks if they remember the man's name. Bob tells her they don't, as he only showed his warrant card for a second. He does, however, remember what he looked like. With this, Fleming has the Carsons come with her to the AC-12 Building to identify the detective. Once at the building, they both positively identify the man as DS Manish Prasad. CCTV images show DCC Mike Dryden and DS Manish Prasad at a dinner function and in separate images Carly Kirk waitressing at the same function. However, the catering company has no recollection of employing her. AC-12 question DS Manish Prasad in hospital over his relationship with Kirk following his altercation with Denton, informing him witnesses have said he was Carly's boyfriend. Prasad says nothing and demands immunity from prosecution before testifying. Under questioning AC-12 show DCC Mike Dryden pictures of himself in a car with Carly Kirk, some of which are suggestive of sexual activity. DCC Mike Dryden seems shocked when informed that Kirk is 15 years old, and claims she looked older. DS Steve Arnott tells Dryden that DS Manish Prasad groomed Kirk for sex and shows Dryden pictures of him conversing with Prasad. Dryden strongly denies that Manish groomed Kirk for him, and denies sexual activity with a minor. Dryden is shown pictures of the dead body found at A&B Carriage Repair which is assumed to be the body of Carly Kirk. Dryden denies her murder. The Caddy DS Manish Prasad is questioned again at South Central Hospital and informed that the CPS are willing to offer him immunity from prosecution for child sexual offences if he is willing to testify. Prasad admits that he groomed Carly Kirk for Tommy Hunter. He then used Kirk to seduce DCC Mike Dryden and engage in sexual activity with him so that photos could be taken and used for blackmail. Prasad also states that in addition to the photos, his criminal associates needed the threat of Carly being willing to testify against Dryden to fully get Dryden under their thumb. However, he shockingly reveals that Carly is still alive having run away before he could get her. Denton has a flashback to two months before the ambush. She is at the function and sees Dryden talking to Prasad who groomed Carly Kirk. Carly (who is waitressing) serves Dryden food and appears to flirt with him. Denton speaks to Carly in the toilets, showing Denton knew her personally explaining why Denton was keen to take on the case to investigate her disappearance at the start. Denton observes Kirk get into Dryden's car, and follows them. She observes from a far as Kirk fellates Dryden in his car before stopping abruptly when he sees he is being watched by Denton. Manish Prasad and Tommy Hunter then drive up, and Hunter assaults Carly Kirk and attempts to drag her into their car. She manages to escape and run away but is perused by Prasad. In the epilogue, we learn that the body was indeed not that of Carly Kirk, and she is seen alive next to a ferry. Her whereabouts remain unknown, as does the identity of the body. The ferry in the background is operated by Stena Line suggesting she remains in Britain, Ireland or Northern Europe. Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:Female Category:Series 2 Cast